free_candyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter is a science-fiction story that follows Shawn Guku as he escapes the invasion of planet Ritjes. On a mission to save his home he encounters many other characters along the way including Ketania Vahltae, Caden Nyral, and Ellair Hikarikaze. Since its creation the story has gone through its fair share of changes. History 2009 - 2010 Dark Matter started out conceptualized as a game. Using sprites made by Supersonic88 and coded in RPG Maker by ShawnGuku. The soundtrack was created by "DJ Azoth" by converting a lot of other music into MIDI format. The story followed The Four Heroes: Shawn Guku, Azoth Sokima (removed), Ketania Vahltae, and "C. Ninja." and the quest to rid the planet of "space monsters." The game itself didn't go far beyond a working battle screen, custom character sprites, and a caterpillar-movement system for the over world. Soon the development team expanded, conflicts happened and eventually the game went on hiatus indefinitely. The plot line and some names taken from the soundtrack stayed relevant with the story throughout its development. "Dark Matter: Original Sound Version" by DJ Azoth Soul * A Breath of Fresh Air - Towns * Alpha and Omega - Pare Boteore * Arts of the Shadows - C.Ninja's Theme * Aurouta on the Tundra - Azura * Battle Under the 3 Suns - VS DracoMarrow * Battle1 * Battle1option2 * Bittersweet Remininsce of a Hero Remix - KT's Theme * Bonus - The Burning Spirit mix * Bonus - The Sea Tyrant Mix * Brambles in the Breeze - Rogul Version * Brambles in the Breeze - Rogul * Dancing Mad - Kaz's Theme * Death on Black Wings - Xeovn * Death Place - Guku's Theme * Earth's Astronamical Twin - Roknorag * Fatal Duel on Morgatia - VS Majin x Kar * His World x 8BS Mix - Azoth's Theme * Hurry * Is It All Just a Dream - Opening. * Kamikaze * Land of the Departed - Varrezat * Leave Mine to Me - Bad Religion MIDI Mix * Life of Anew - Europa * Lord of the Undead - VS Berial * Misery Mires - Croxtis * NormBoss - Don't Be Afraid * PS2-Victory * Punk Rock Song - BR - Bad Assified * Raid on Xeovn - VS Tarcodia Elites * Raider Assault - VS Raiders * Requiem - Game Over * SA2B_Boss_3-KM * Scouting the Asteroids - Inside the Asteroids * Sun Dried Tears and Bleached Blood Stains - Celes * The Burning Spirit - VS Ashe Phoenix * The Decisive Battle port * The Fierce Battle * The Final Infection - VS RiftWRD * The Forgotton City - Varrezat Towns * The Sea Tyrant - VS Europan Shark * The Storming Plains - Tempesta * The Title * Theme of Blackjack * Theme of Humana * Trickster of the Haze - VS Kaz' Phantasim * Volcanic Ambience - Morgmatia * What'cha Buyin' - Shops and Inns * Zarathustra 2010 - 2011 1.0 2012 - 2013 2.0 2016 - Present 3.0Category:Dark Matter